the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeki
Aeki, also known as Ataekis Sonwright, was a Mind spirit participant in the first game of Quindex. Personality Aeki is described as "odd", as he tends to speak more on instinct rather than thought. He has a weird habit of describing everything like food. He comes off quiet, careful and hard to decipher, but in actuality he's quite sincere and prioritizes himself. He doesn't have an issue lying or stealing from friends, and has confidence in his abilities. On impulse, but he thinks quickly and in a complex manner so he usually doesn't do anything too dumb. He's pretty laidback though, and accepts others really easily. He'll act greedy, though, since he'll prioritize himself over everything else and isn't really that compassionate in that regard, although he's still empathetic. If he truly trusts the people he's around, he'll spout odd phrases or exaggerate with lots of actions. If he isn't quite sure, he'll probably just talk about things he likes, and if he barely knows them, he'll completely shut down and only talk out of necessity. His default mood is melancholic. If left alone for too long, he might start crying- not because he's alone, but because his mind is usually pretty sad by default. But he doesn't find it weird or anything; he's quite in tune with his own emotions, and actually likes crying when alone, since he usually feels better afterwards. But his moods can change quickly, so he's only melancholic when left alone without much stimulation. It takes a lot to stress him out, which sounds good, but is very bad. He doesn't ever feel much urgency because he's quite apathetic to danger, and unless he sees a direct consequence to himself in the present moment, he finds it extremely easy to stay level headed. He has barely any moral limitations. He doesn't care if other people go breaking the law or do bad things, since he finds himself pretty apathetic towards it all. He'll do what he has to do in the easiest way possible, and doesn't find it too hard to lie or even steal from friends. It often puts him at a disconnect, though, when he has to try and explain himself when getting caught. He likes alone time, music, and technology. He dislikes spicy foods, too much socializing, and too many things to do. Motivators: Nothing can really motivate him except himself. If offered a reward, he rationalizes it to the fact that he can live without it, and if given a consequence, he rationalizes it to the fact that he can live through it. He's extremely intrinsic. Appearance Aeki stands at roughly 6ft tall with dark orange hair that is short and smooth on top but wavy and has an undercut. His eyes are a grey blue color, which stands in contrast to his pale skin. He has a lanky body type, not especially strong or muscular. He wears black shirts (either long or short sleeved) with jeans, sneakers, and a mood ring on his right thumb. Alter-Spirit Personality A lot more blank. Seems a little like a robot, and doesn't believe anything anyone says due to a newfound constant distrust. It makes him a lot more irritating to talk to. He seems a little drugged, seeming tired. Might be a bit irrational and make bad decisions. Alter-Spirit Appearance Skin turns black. His clothes are extremely plain and all black, but his eyes and hair turns white. His hair looks like it's being pulled up by something, making it seem a little more spiky than usual. The ends of his limbs become a lot more wispy, often being hard to be seen clearly. Alter-Spirit Abilities Can passively tell when someone's lying, if he concentrates, he can hear someone's thoughts, but if he does it for too long, his head starts to hurt. He would probably be unable to do it at all after around five minutes, but it's bearable if he takes breaks in between and can do a bit longer then. Past History Not much happened for him psychologically. He moved houses 10 times, went to 6 schools, never had friendship issues, and only ever really had issues at home. His parents would put him down for being so obsessed with fictional ideas, worlds and characters, and so he often felt cut off because of it. Other Info * Aeki has a fear of bugs * Aeki has high functioning depression * Aeki can't open a pickle jar Category:G1 Participants Category:Mind Spirits Category:Masterminds